Siren's Song
by Dr.Pill
Summary: A short drabble of Shinogu's view of living with Hatsumi. Before she finds out about who he really is. Warning, spoilers for those who haven't read past volume 6. Rated M for Adult Situations. One shot Pairings: Solo


This is just a short drabble of Shinogu having to deal with living with Hatsumi. I just thought of this while falling asleep in English and decided it would be a good break to take from my other story. This is a one shot and really no pairings, I guess Solo. Although, I rated it Mature because there will be…well haha I think you can guess. Oh yeah, I'm not sure if Shinogu has black hair or brown, so if it's wrong, sorry. But I think it is black…right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick. I know, what a surprise.

---------

A hushed sigh escaped his lips as Shinogu quietly shut the front door. He had pulled another all nighter on one of his many odd jobs and yawned tediously, scratching the top of his ebony locks before dragging his backpack sluggishly across the floor. Finding that everyone was still sleeping, Shinogu crept down the hallway towards his room, perspiration of concentration seeping on his brow. Since when did the hall become so long anyway?

Setting his pack down in an ungraceful heap atop his bed, Shinogu discarded the light sweater he wore, along with his shirt, leaving only a thin wife beater covering his torso. He sized up his form in the mirror, smirking slightly at how much more lean and muscular his body had gotten since he was a child. He never really was the work out type, finding that he was in fact a bit lazy when it came to the physical department. He silently wondered if she had noticed the changes in his body.

"Crap," he grumbled as his body reminded him that it needed to relieve itself. Damn Kazuma for pressuring him into having a soda drinking contest, while on the job no less! With a growl Shinogu made his way towards the bathroom, cautious of making any noise, lest he wake up his mother or even worse; Akane. God knows he would never forget how he almost sprinted around the whole complex because he had accidentally woken her up after she had spent the whole night studying.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt however, as the sound of droplets caressed his ears. Had someone already woken up? Curiosity getting the better of him and also his small bladder, Shinogu placed an ear against the wooden door. He jumped as it creaked open, none too quietly as well. Usually in a situation such as this, Shinogu would have closed the door and wait patiently for whoever to finish their business, but a sweet humming sound that whispered from the door shattered that thought.

"H-Hatsumi…" he whispered so quietly that he could barely hear himself utter the lovely name. His mind screamed for him not to look but his body seemed to move on its own accord as he leaned foreword. Resting his palms on the wooden frame of the door he peered through the small crack, nudging it ever so lightly with his nose. His dark eyes trembled at the silhouette that was his sister, and yet…not his sister. Even though the shower curtain hid her away from him, he could still make out the soft curves of her breasts and legs. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing from the force while his fingers etched his desire into the wooden frame. Hatsumi continued to sing her siren song, only furthering his torture. Oh, many times he had dreamt of this, and here it was. So many long nights had he spent imagining her there as he stormed into the shower, taking her with a desperate force. Instinctively his body arched at the thought of her nails running down his back, while his legs buckled at the mere image of her whispering his name, a heated blush on her cheeks. How he loved it when her cheeks swarmed with a mad fire that his fingers yearned to touch. Sweat soaked his forehead at the heat that pooled between his legs as he watched Hatsumi run her nimble fingers under the showerhead.

He licked his chapped lips, fighting the urge to kick down the door with a lust filled passion. Even though he was adopted, she still thought of him as her brother. Well she didn't know he was adopted, but still…to take her with that thought in mind would be almost criminal. Too preoccupied with his mental struggle, Shinogu failed to notice the creak of the shower stopping and the pitter patter of small feet.

"Shinogu?" His eyes widened as they came face to face with the eyes of a surprised Hatsumi.

He jumped back, falling to the floor comically, "H-H-Hatsumi! Hi! I just needed to use the bathroom that's all!"

"Shhh, you'll wake up Mom and Akane," she placed a delicate finger on her lips.

Shinogu stood up, brushing himself off, trying not to notice that Hatsumi was only wearing a thin towel. "S-sorry."

"Shinogu, are you okay? You must have done an all nighter again, huh? You look exhausted," Hatsumi frowned.

"Uh…yeah, I kinda am," he rubbed his shoulder while trying to concentrate on something else besides the incessant dripping of Hatsumi's wet hair. His blush grew as he glanced at her neck which was dotted with crystal droplets. He wondered what she tasted like.

"Oh no, do you have a fever, Shinogu?" Hatsumi placed a hand against his head worriedly, oblivious to the fact that Shinogu was taller than her, which exposed him to much more than he really needed to see, not that he was complaining. He looked away from her, making sure to cover the evident bulge in his jeans with his hand. He was tempted to just throw her back into the bathroom and take her right on the tiled floor. And he almost did, if it wasn't for the fretful gaze in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it," he nudged her hand away before giving her a tiny bonk on the head.

"Okay, well goodnight," she attempted to give him a goodnight kiss like she always did but he backed away, causing her to stare at him, hurt and confusion evident in her eyes.

"Night," he muttered before quickly walking into his room, shutting it quietly. Until he was sure that she had returned to her room Shinogu began a series of unbuckling and unzipping. Once again he would berate himself for such vile thoughts. He would curse himself for feelings this way. He hated himself for not keeping his promise to God. He hated God for not making him forget. He hated her for being so naïve and subconsciously torturing him. No…he could never hate her, not Hatsumi. He wish he could, but he couldn't.

He heaved as a strangled moan poured from his lips as his hands became coated with his own juices. His body slumped against a wall as he rested his head against his shoulder, a small tear rolling down his cheek. No, that was the last thing he could do.

-----

Incest! Not really, but yeah. Hoped you liked it. Like I said just a short drabble from my yucky mind. Have fun reading and hope you review!


End file.
